Let Me Love You
by A Smile Can Change The World
Summary: EN HIATUS HASTA NUEVO AVISO/Bella es hermana de Emmett, y luego de un acontecimiento, ella se ha cerrado al mundo. Cuando Edward conoce a Isabella, ¿podrá el ayudarla a superar el trauma de su pasado? Todos Humanos.
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary: Bella es hermana de Emmett, y luego de un acontecimiento, ella se ha cerrado al mundo. Cuando Edward conoce a Isabella, ¿podrá el ayudarla a superar el trauma de su pasado?**_

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola gente bonita!<strong>

**¿Cómo están? **

**Hace tiempo que no me pasaba por aquí. Espero que todo esté bien.**

**Acá les traigo esta nueva historia que llego a mi cabecita y no pude evitar escribirla.**

**Sin más que decir, ¡disfruten!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo I<strong>

-¡Exijo la revancha!- exclamo Emmett mirando a Jasper con los ojos entrecerrados.

Llevaban discutiendo aproximadamente quince minutos sobre lo mismo. _Quince minutos. _Juro que si no se callaban les terminaría arrojando los pedazos que habían sobrado de pizza (cosa increíble, ya que Emmett come como un animal).

Era impresionante los testarudo que podía ser Emmett si se lo proponía.

-¿Por qué no puedes, simplemente, aceptar que perdiste?- le pregunto el rubio exasperado mientras rodaba los ojos.

-¡Porque no se me da la gana!- le respondió como si fuera algo realmente obvio.

-Cariño, deja de actuar como un niño y acepta la derrota- lo regaño su novia sin dejar de ojear su revista, mientras se apartaba delicadamente un mechón de cabello rubio del hombro.

-Pero Rose…-se quejo ante la sonrisa de suficiencia de Jasper.

-Rose nada. Actúa como el hombre de 27 años que se supone que eres- lo corto, finalmente apartando la mirada de su revista.

Y, mostrando su gran madurez, el se cruzo de brazos haciendo un puchero.

-Hay veces en las que creo que eres un niño de ocho años Emmett- le dije con una media sonrisa mientras sacudía la cabeza.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso, Edward?- me pregunto Alice acusatoriamente. Pero yo conocía lo suficientemente bien a mi hermana como para ver esa chispa de diversión en sus ojos; y sabía que tenía razón cuando añadió:- Eso es un insulto a los niños de ocho años.

Todos, a excepción de Emmett que nos miraba con el ceño fruncido, nos largamos a reír a carcajada limpia.

-Awww… sabes que te amo, osito- le dijo Rosalie, acercándose para darle un beso, borrando inmediatamente su mala cara.

Luego de eso nos quedamos hablando de cosas triviales, riéndonos con cada ocurrencia.

Siempre habíamos sido amigos. Al principio solamente estábamos Alice y yo, ella es mi hermana mayor aunque no lo parezca; ella tiene 25 años mientras que yo tengo 23. Conocimos a Jasper y Rosalie en una de nuestras vacaciones y nos hicimos amigos rápidamente para luego descubrir que iríamos a la misma universidad; Rosalie tiene 26 y Jasper tiene 24. Tiempo después conocimos a Emmett, que se adapto rápidamente al grupo.

Emmett, Rosalie y mi hermana ya se encontraban trabajando. Emmett se licencio en Educación Física y tiene su propio gimnasio; Rosalie es maestra en una guardería ya que ama a los niños; y mi hermana es diseñadora de modas y tiene su propia boutique.

Jasper está en su último año de arquitectura y a mí me faltaban tres años para terminar mi especialización en pediatría.

También, como habrán podido notar, Emmett y Rosalie son pareja, al igual que Jasper y Alice.

Eso me dejaba a mí como el único soltero del grupo. No me mal interpreten, salí con varias chicas a lo largo de mi vida y estaba plenamente consciente de que era atractivo para el sexo opuesto. Es solo que…estaba cansado de personas falsas y conversaciones sin sentido; quería poder encontrar a esa persona especial, a alguien con quien quiera pasar el resto de mi vida.

Y no es por ser malo, pero verlos me hace sentir celoso. Ver el amor en sus miradas me hace anhelar aun más aquello que no tenía.

En ese momento, el celular de Emmett sonó, sacándome de mis cavilaciones.

Él lo saco rápidamente de su bolsillo, aun sonriendo y contesto.

-¿Hola?

Quien quiera que fuera la persona que estuviera del otro lado de la línea, logro que Emmett hiciera algo que casi nunca hace. Se puso completamente serio.

Eso llamo rápidamente la atención de todos, poniendo su completa atención y algo de preocupación por parte de Rosalie.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto luego de un corto silencio.

Frunció su ceño en señal de confusión.

-¿Por qué?

Su frente se aliso y su mirada se ablando.

-¿Enserio?- su pregunta salió en casi un susurro, pero pude distinguir incredulidad y felicidad en su tono de voz.

-De acuerdo.

Silencio.

-Si, ¿A las 9? No hay problema.

Silencio.

-Yo también. Adiós.

Guardo su teléfono con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, pero también pude notar la preocupación en sus ojos.

Al parecer no fui el único en notarlo, ya que todos lo miraron con curiosidad y preocupación.

-¿Emmett? ¿Qué sucede?- le pregunto Rosalie, con su ceño fruncido en señal de confusión.

En lugar de contestar, miro fijamente cada uno de nuestros rostros por un largo tiempo antes de suspirar profundamente.

-Es mi hermana- dijo finalmente.

La comprensión nos llego a todos rápidamente.

La hermana de Emmett, Isabella, era un tema delicado. Nunca la había visto en persona por lo que lo único que sabía de ella era lo que Emmett nos había contado. Cuando ella tenía 16 años, un acontecimiento (Emmett no nos quiso decir que fue, y nosotros respetamos su decisión) la puso en un estado de catatónico durante tres semanas y luego de eso nunca volvió a ser la misma. Isabella, ahora con 22 años, vive prácticamente encerrada en su propio mundo y no se relaciona con las personas a no ser que sea absolutamente necesario.

Pero todo esto no le había impedido terminar la secundaria y comenzar su carrera universitaria. Emmett dijo que ella estudiaba arte, más específicamente baile, piano y guitarra. Era algo de lo que mi amigo hablaba orgullosamente. Siempre que hablaba de su hermana lo hacía con mucho cariño.

-¿Qué sucedió?- pregunto Jasper.

-Le ofrecieron una beca para terminar sus estudios aquí, en Phoenix. Es una gran oportunidad. La que llamo recién fue mi madre, me dijo que Bella había dicho que si y que quería terminar sus estudios aquí. Me llamo para preguntarme si podía ir a recogerla al aeropuerto y si se podía quedar conmigo y con Rosalie. ¿Tu estas bien con eso?- le pregunto preocupado a su novia.

-Por supuesto, cariño. Sabes que yo no tengo ningún problema con Bella- le respondió tranquilamente. A diferencia del resto de nosotros, Rosalie ya conocía a la hermana menor de Emmett.

-Gracias- le dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Entonces… ¿Cuándo llega?- pregunto Alice con su ánimo habitual.

-Dentro de cuatro días, el sábado. Su avión aterriza a las nueve-nos informo.

Por algún extraño motivo, quería que estos cuatro días pasaran con rapidez.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué dicen? ¿Horrible? ¿Malo? ¿Aceptable?<strong>

**Dejenme saberlo apretando en ese hermoso botoncito que dice Review ;)**

**-Euge**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Summary: Bella es hermana de Emmett, y luego de un acontecimiento, ella se ha cerrado al mundo. Cuando Edward conoce a Isabella, ¿podrá el ayudarla a superar el trauma de su pasado?**_

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola gente!<strong>

**Muchas gracias por todos los reviews, alertas y favoritos, siempre me alegran el día :)**

**Aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo, ¡Ojala les guste!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo II<strong>

Luego de que Emmett nos diera la noticia sobre su hermana, los días siguientes pasaron rápidamente y sin muchos acontecimientos.

Alice y Rosalie prácticamente enloquecieron con la decoración del cuarto de invitados, que ahora seria para Isabella (o Bella, como Emmett dijo que la llamáramos), y a Emmett le faltaba poco para empezar a contar los segundos que faltaban para que su hermana llegara.

Pensaran que ni a mí, ni a Jasper nos afecta esto. Bueno…se equivocan. Mi amigo tiene que aguantar la hiperactividad de su novia y de su hermana, mas principalmente de Alice ya que lo tiene de acá para haya haciendo que la acompañe de compras. Y como Rosalie estaba demasiado ocupada con los arreglos de su casa para que, según sus palabras _"estuviera perfecta para que Bella se sintiera cómoda", _eso me dejaba a mí teniendo que soportar a Emmett y vigilar que no le agarre un ataque de ansiedad.

Aunque, si era sincero, yo también tenía curiosidad por Bella. Después de escuchar por lo que paso, saber que ella termino la escuela y ahora está en la universidad, era algo que no podía evitar admirar. Era algo simplemente impresionante.

Aun recuerdo la última conversación que tuvimos nosotros cuatro con Emmett acerca de su hermana, el día después que supo que vendría:

_Apenas salí de la universidad, mi teléfono sonó. Era Emmett, me quería avisar que íbamos a tener una cena en su casa y que no podíamos faltar, sin excusas. Por lo que me subí a mi Volvo y me dirigí rápidamente a mi apartamento, para poder darme un baño y cambiarme de ropa antes de ir a la cena. _

_Cuando termine de vestirme, me fije la hora y vi que todavía quedaba una hora y media para irme; entonces, fui a la cocina y me serví un vaso con agua, para luego dirigirme al salón, donde me sentí y me puse a mirar la televisión._

_Me aburrí, por lo que apague el televisor y volví a fijarme en la hora. Aun faltaba una hora para irme._

_Deje a mis ojos vagar por la habitación hasta que se enfocaron en mi piano. Sin pensarlo mucho, me levante y me dirigí hacia él. Me senté en el banco rápidamente, deje que mis dedos fluyeran libremente por las teclas y comencé a tocar una melodía que ya podía tocar con los ojos cerrados: la melodía de Esme, mi madre. La había compuesto cuando tenía 17 años y desde entonces no volví a componer nada. A pesar de que amaba tocar el piano desde que tenía 10 años, luego de que compuse aquella melodía, no pude volver a componer. Simplemente, la inspiración se había ido._

_Una vez más, mis ojos se fijaron en el reloj, que ahora indicaba que faltaban 20 minutos; por lo que me levante, agarre mi chaqueta y mis llaves, revisando que no me olvidaba de nada, y salí disparado hacia el auto._

_Llegue a la casa de Rosalie y Emmett justo a tiempo, viendo el auto de Jasper en la puerta, por lo que supe que ellos ya habían llegado._

_Al entrar fui recibido por los ladridos de Sky __**(AN: Cielo)**__, el perro siberiano de los chicos. Le habían puesto así por los ojos celestes que tenia._

_La cena transcurrió de manera completamente normal, excepto por una cosa. Emmett estuvo inusualmente callado y, si no me equivoco, algo nervioso._

_Cuando terminamos de comer, nos trasladamos a la sala de estar; hablamos un poco y vimos una película. Hasta que, finalmente, Emmett se aclaro la garganta. Al parecer, se había decido a hablar._

_-Bueno, como debieron haber notado, los llame para hablar con ustedes- nos dijo mirándonos a Alice, Jasper y a mí._

_-¿Es sobre Bella?- pregunto suavemente mi hermana._

_El asintió._

_-Como ustedes ya saben, ella va a llegar el sábado. Por lo que me gustaría hablarles un poco sobre ella para que estén preparados con lo que van a ver- nos dijo._

_-Adelante- lo anime, mientras todos le dábamos sonrisas de apoyo._

_-Bueno…luego de lo que paso con Bella, intentamos que fuera a un psicólogo, pero no hubo caso. Ella era muy testaruda, prácticamente enloqueció cuando mis padres lo sugirieron. Recuerdo perfectamente sus palabras: "No me van a enviar a hablar con un psicólogo. No estoy loca. No lo estoy"…el dolor que había en sus ojos cuando los miro es algo que nunca voy a olvidar, se veía el sufrimiento que estaba sintiendo…-el cerro sus ojos, como si quisiera borrar una imagen de su mente. Luego de un minuto, prosiguió- Después de eso, mis padres dejaron de insistir. Pensamos, tal vez ingenuamente, de que ella se iba a mejorar; por un momento pareció que así era. Ella había vuelto a la escuela y sus notas eran las mejores, pero algo había cambiado. Era como si ella no estuviera ahí. Como si solo fuera una cascara vacía con nada por dentro. Ella se había comenzado a distanciar de nosotros, de cada uno de nosotros: de nuestros padres, de sus amigos, de mi…- respiro profundamente antes de continuar- Ya no hablaba con nadie, lo único que hacía era estudiar. Cada vez que veía sus ojos…era como si estuviera viendo un muro de acero, no reflejaban ninguna emoción. Era como si no fuera mi hermanita._

_Con el tiempo volvió a comunicarse con las personas, pero casi nunca lo hace si puede evitarlo. Con la familia habla, pero no mucho; pero si se encuentra con alguien extraño ni siquiera se molesta en dirigirle la palabra, a menos que sea un profesor. _

_Solamente veo algún tipo de emoción cuando hace lo que se que ama. Como cuando la veo bailar…puede ver que lo disfruta, y siento que, aunque sea por un momento, puede ver a la vieja Bella nuevamente- soltó un suspiro profundo y al ver que lo necesitaba, Rosalie tomo su mano dándole un apretón que el devolvió suavemente, mostrándole que estaba agradecido- Es que…aun es difícil, es…¡Dios! Ni siquiera recuerdo la última vez que la vi sonreír o que la escuche reírse. Lo más duro es saber que ella era tan diferente a como es ahora y todo es por…- se corto a mitad de la frase, frunciendo el ceño mientras respiraba fuertemente. Se podía ver claramente el odio en sus ojos hacia lo que sea que hubiera causado que su hermana estuviera así._

_Esperamos pacientemente a que se recuperara. Sabíamos que esto era muy difícil para él y necesitaba descargar todo lo que tenia adentro. _

_Pude ver en los rostros de los demás (y estoy seguro de que se veía en el mío también) como nos había afectado la historia. Nunca nos había contado con tanto detalle lo mucho que toda la situación lo había afectado a él, a su familia o incluso a las personas que estaban alrededor de Bella. Escuchar algo así… solamente imaginar lo que debió haber sido ver a su hermana así y no poder hacer nada al respecto…era horrible._

_No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos en silencio, cada quien en sus pensamientos, hasta que Emmett volvió a hablar._

_-Lo que intento que entiendan con esto, es que Bella ha pasado por mucho y no es la misma persona que solía ser. Se relaciona muy poco con la gente y no confía en casi nadie. Por eso quiero que entiendan y no se lo tomen a mal si ella no les habla o incluso si no los mira. No lo hace con mala intención. Es como ella es ahora y hay que aceptarlo…_

Recuerdo perfectamente que nos había preguntado, repetidas veces, si estábamos cómodos con todo esto, y siempre le respondíamos que no se preocupara. Porque era la verdad, Emmett es mi amigo, prácticamente mi hermano, e iba a apoyarlo en todo lo que me fuera posible.

Y ahora, antes de que ninguno se diera cuenta, el sábado había llegado.

Rosalie nos había llamado a todos a las siete de la mañana, pidiéndonos si podíamos ir a la casa para ver si podíamos tranquilizar un poco a Emmett. Al principio pensé que estaba exagerando, pero efectivamente, cuando llegue a Emmett le faltaba poco para empezar a treparse por las paredes.

-Em, cálmate un poco. Seguro que todo va a salir bien- le estaba diciendo Jasper.

-Jasper, tiene razón. Relájate- lo apoyo Alice.

El solamente los miro por un segundo antes de volver a caminar de un lado al otro de la habitación.

-Creí que estabas exagerando, Rose- le dije mientras miraba a Emmett.

-Ya desearía yo estar exagerando- me dijo mientras sacudía la cabeza.

Nos quedamos mirándolo durante otros quince minutos hasta que Rosalie exploto. Se puso de pie, lo agarro del brazo y lo arrastro para sentarlo en el sofá.

-Escúchame muy bien, porque solamente lo diré una vez- le dijo mirándolo con una mirada que haría retroceder al mismo Drácula- Tienes que irte al aeropuerto a recoger a Bella dentro de diez minutos y no puedes recibirla en el estado en el que te encuentras- en ese momento su mirada se ablando- Te tienes que tranquilizar. Todo va a salir bien, sabes que haremos todo lo posible para que Bella se sienta cómoda. Pero primero que nada, tienes que respirar profundamente y poner una sonrisa en tu hermoso rostro para que ella sepa que estas feliz de verla.

Se miraron durante algunos segundos antes de que el respirara profundamente y le sonriera suavemente antes de darle un pequeño beso.

-Gracias, Rose.

-Siempre- le respondió ella con una brillante sonrisa.

El suspiro mientras se levantaba del sofá.

-Sera mejor que me vaya yendo- dijo mientras agarraba sus llaves.

-Ya verás que todo saldrá bien- le recordó mi hermana.

-Claro. ¿Cómo dudaría de ti, pequeña duende?- le dijo con una sonrisa, a la que Alice le saco la lengua.

Y con eso, el abandono la habitación.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué tal? ¿Merezco un tomatazo virtual?<strong>

**Dejen su opinión apretando aquel botoncito que dice Review :)**

**-Euge**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Summary: Bella es hermana de Emmett, y luego de un acontecimiento, ella se ha cerrado al mundo. Cuando Edward conoce a Isabella, ¿podrá el ayudarla a superar el trauma de su pasado?**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo III<strong>

_Y con eso, el abandono la habitación._

Una vez que Emmett se marcho al aeropuerto, nos sumimos en un silencio cómodo. Cada uno de nosotros estaba sumido en sus pensamientos. Sabíamos que cuando Bella llegara, varias cosas cambiarían con respecto a Emmett. Sabíamos muy bien, por la forma en la que hablaba de su hermana, que la adoraba y haría cualquier cosa por ella. Claro, seguramente varias cosas cambiarían con respecto a nosotros, pero lo habíamos discutido y acordamos que haríamos lo necesario para que Bella se sintiera cómoda con nosotros.

-No puedo esperar- dijo Alice, rebotando en su asiento.

-Tienes que calmarte, cariño- le dijo Jasper, al mismo tiempo que ponía una mano en su hombro, logrando que se calmara un poco. Aun me sorprendía la habilidad que tenia Jasper para calmar a mi hermana, era algo increíble de ver.

-Jasper tiene razón- le dije- No querrás asustar a la pobre chica- jugué con ella.

Ella me fulmino con la mirada, por lo que hice lo único que sabía que ella no podía resistir; le sonreí de manera torcida resaltando el hoyuelo que tenía en la mejilla izquierda (si, solamente se me marcaba ese hoyuelo cuando sonreía, nunca supe porque). Funciono. Ella no pudo evitar sonreír mientras soltaba una risita.

-No es justo que hagas eso- me reprocho con un puchero.

Sonreí más ampliamente, provocando que todos se rieran.

-Bueno, ahora en serio- comenzó Rosalie- Como un consejo: cuando Bella este aquí, actúen normalmente y estén tranquilos. Por lo que Emmett me dijo, y lo que yo pude observar cuando la conocí, a Bella no le gusta que la traten como si fuera una retardada. Ella nos entiende perfectamente y por las notas que tiene, puedo asegurarles que ella es muy inteligente; solamente que ella pasó por cosas que no quiere recordar y, debido a eso, actúa de manera diferente con las personas.

Medite profundamente sus palabras. Sinceramente, era algo completamente lógico. Sabía que Bella se había graduado del instituto con uno de los mejores promedios. Muchas veces habíamos sido testigo de ver a Emmett hablar con un evidente orgullo de su hermana, y se podía notar claramente que no estaba exagerando; se podía ver la sinceridad con la que lo decía en sus ojos y en el tono de su voz. Y el que Rosalie lo confirmara era algo, en mi opinión, inevitable.

-Haremos lo posible para que Bella se sienta cómoda, Rose. Creo que sabes eso- le dije con una media sonrisa.

-Lo sé, lo sé.- suspiro- Es que se que Emmett está muy emocionado con todo esto, y realmente espero que todo salga bien- dijo al mismo tiempo que se pasaba una mano por el rostro.

-Lo entendemos, y sabes que nosotros también queremos eso. Pero tienes que calmarte- le dijo Jasper.

-Lo sé, lo sé- repitió sonriendo, haciéndonos sonreír a nosotros.

-Parece que el nerviosismo de Emmett es contagioso- dijo Alice.

-Tú no eres la más indicada para hablar, Alice- le señale, haciendo que me tirara un almohadón que me golpeo en medio del rostro, lo que causo que Jasper y Rosalie se rieran a carcajada limpia.

Luego de eso, Alice y Jasper se sumieron en una conversación silenciosa, Rosalie se fue a revisar _de nuevo_ si la nueva habitación de Bella estaba en perfectas condiciones, yo por mi parte, me quede sumido en mis pensamientos por no sé cuánto tiempo, hasta que Sky vino a mi lado lamiendo mi mano para que le prestara atención. La verdad es que estaba encantado con el cachorrito, desde que Rose y Em se lo compraron me había encariñado con él, incluso había pensado en comprarme uno, pero luego deseche la idea y decidí que lo mejor sería esperar a que terminara la universidad.

Rose bajo unos minutos después, para quedarse hablando con Alice de no-se-que-cosa que había en el centro comercial, por lo que me quede charlando con Jasper sobre algunos temas de triviales.

Cuando escuchamos la cerradura, cada uno de nosotros hizo silencio. Parecía que los segundos pasaban cada vez más despacio, hasta que escuchamos el sonido de la puerta al abrirse y luego al cerrarse, seguido por un golpe (seguramente Emmett había dejado las maletas en el suelo) y finalmente escuchamos la voz de Emmett.

-Bells, antes de subir a tu habitación, ¿Podrías acompañarme a la sala por un momento? Hay algunas personas a las que me gustaría que conocieras- le comunico suavemente.

No escuche ninguna contestación y durante varios segundos no se escucho más que nuestras respiraciones; pero entonces, el sonido de pasos acercándose, me indico que ella había accedido.

Rápidamente, la figura de mi amigo atravesó el umbral y momentos después, apareció a la vista la figura de Bella. Cuando Emmett nos hablo sobre su hermana, admito que me imagine como se vería muchas veces, pero definitivamente nunca me habría preparado para la realidad. La chica que estaba al lado de Emmett era, sin lugar a dudas, muy bonita; era alta (no tanto como Rosalie, pero definitivamente más que Alice), delgada, el cabello castaño lo llevaba suelto hasta la mitad de la espalda, su piel era pálida como el marfil y sus labios eran rojos y carnosos; pero sin duda alguna, lo que más me sorprendió fueron sus ojos. Eran grandes, color marrón chocolate enmarcados por unas finas cejas y unas espesas pestañas; pero estos detalles no eran la razón de mi sorpresa. Sus ojos eran completamente inexpresivos, como si hubiera una pared de acero en ellos que no dejaba traspasar nada, absolutamente ningún sentimiento se leía en aquellos orbes. Estaban vacios…era como si no hubiera vida en ellos.

Emmett se aclaro la garganta nerviosamente, captando la atención de Bella.

-Bueno, para empezar, ahí está Rose. A ella ya la conoces- comenzó, señalando a su novia. Los ojos de Bella se posaron en Rosalie, quien le dedico una suave sonrisa en su dirección. Bella solamente asintió en su dirección.

-Siguiendo, el que se encuentra a su lado, es su hermano menor, Jasper- le indico. Jasper, al igual que su hermana, cuando Bella poso sus ojos en el, sonrió serenamente. Ella solamente lo miro durante un momento, pero pude notar que se relajo notablemente, que algo de la tensión que había sobre sus hombros se había ido.

Esta era una de las cosas que más me asombraban de Jasper. Esa incapacidad que tenia uno de sentirse nervioso o incomodo a su alrededor; era algo sorprendente, pero también era algo bastante útil y con el tiempo te terminabas acostumbrando.

Al parecer, Emmett también noto el cambio en su hermana, ya que sonrió más tranquilo.

-Ahora, la que se encuentra al lado de Jasper, es su novia, Alice.- la presento, pero antes de que mi hermana tuviera oportunidad de decir algo, agrego:- O como a mí me gusta llamarla, pequeña duende- dijo con una sonrisa, causando que Alice lo mirara con un puchero en el rostro al mismo tiempo que entrecerraba los ojos.

-No le digas eso, ¿Qué va a terminar pensando de mi?- le riño; pero entonces, noto que Bella la estaba mirando, por lo que relajo su ceño fruncido y sonrió ampliamente- Es un gusto conocerte, Bella- le dijo, y parecía que se estaba aguantando las ganas de ir a abrazarla; cosa que probablemente era cierta, ya que Alice era una persona muy alegre y afectuosa.

Nuevamente, Bella no demostró ningún tipo de reacción hacia el saludo de Alice, o eso creí hasta que note que sus ojos se habían abierto más de lo normal. Mi única suposición era que se encontraba sorprendida, y probablemente estaba en lo correcto, ya que era una reacción natural al conocer a mi hermana.

Sabía que no era correcto, pero su reacción me hizo reír suavemente. Bueno, al parecer no fue tan suave, ya que en ese mismo instante los ojos de Bella se trabaron en los míos. En realidad, todos los ojos se posaron sobre mí; pero yo solamente me enfoque en aquellos orbes que parecían tan vacios. A pesar de que no reflejaba ninguna emoción, me recorrió un estremecimiento de pies a cabeza. El ver esos ojos hacia que me invadiera un sentimiento de desolación increíble, al mismo tiempo que el pecho se me oprimía fuertemente.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos contemplándonos, pero un carraspeo nos saco de nuestra burbuja.

Pestañe. Mire rápidamente a mi alrededor y note que todos nos estaban observando con curiosidad, confusión, y en el caso de Emmett, algo de preocupación hacia Bella, que ahora tenía la mirada fija en sus pies y su ceño estaba ligeramente fruncido.

Pasaron varios minutos, hasta que Emmett me miro durante un momento, a lo que yo alce mis cejas en señal de confusión; porque, sinceramente, eso era lo que sentía en ese momento. No entendía porque nos miraban así. Ni que nos hubiéramos estado observando durante tanto tiempo, ¿O sí?

Sacudí la cabeza rápidamente, al mismo tiempo que Emmett recupero el habla.

-Bueno. Finalmente, este es Edward. Es hermano de la duende- Alice le saco la lengua-, y al igual que Jasper, es uno de mis mejores amigos- le informo, provocando que el rubio y yo sonriéramos ampliamente.

Bella aun seguía mirando sus zapatos como si fueran la cosa más interesante del mundo. Pasaron varios minutos, hasta que finalmente alzo la vista nuevamente. Sus ojos se posaron una vez más sobre los míos, para luego inclinar levemente la cabeza hacia la derecha. Lentamente, su mirada recorrió la habitación, reparando cuidadosamente en cada uno de nosotros; al final, sus ojos se enfocaron en el vacío, antes de decir:

-Un gusto- su voz era suave, casi un susurro; pero al mismo tiempo sonaba apagada, al igual que sus ojos.

Cabe decir, que esto nos sorprendió a todos, incluso a Emmett. Sus ojos estaban ligeramente abiertos, como si no entendiera lo que sucedía; pero entonces, una sonrisa surco su rostro mientras miraba a Bella con una ternura infinita.

-Perfecto. Entonces…vayamos por tus maletas y te llevare a tu habitación- le dijo, para que luego ambos abandonaran la habitación.

El silencio no fue roto hasta que Emmett volvió a la habitación, quien tomo asiento rápidamente al lado de Rosalie.

-Bueno, ¿Qué dicen?- nos pregunto a Alice, Jasper y a mí. Seguramente ya sabía la opinión de su novia al respecto.

Mi hermana fue la primera en hablar.

-Primero que nada, déjame decirte que es muy bonita- comenzó, haciendo que Emmett le sonriera- Creo que fue algo…interesante. Note que parecía algo reacia al principio, pero luego pudo relajarse. Creo que lo que más necesitaríamos lograr seria que se relajara, así se sentiría mas cómoda con nosotros- le dijo con su característica sonrisa.

Emmett asintió en su dirección, para luego girar su cabeza hacia Jasper.

-Coincido con Alice. Sin duda fue algo diferente, pero muy interesante. Se noto que no estaba muy cómoda y que siente cierta desconfianza hacia nosotros, algo totalmente entendible; pero, al mismo tiempo, sabía que nosotros no haríamos nada para incomodarla o que le molestara. Seguramente, el que seamos tus amigos y que tu confíes en nosotros ayudo en gran parte.- dijo tranquilamente. Hay momentos en los que me preguntaba porque Jasper no había estudiado psicología, ya que era tan bueno leyendo a la gente y daba muy buenos consejos.

Emmett asintió nuevamente y finalmente fijo su mirada en mi dirección.

-Bueno, sinceramente, creo que fue algo…único. Estoy completamente de acuerdo con las opiniones de Alice y Jasper, pero al mismo tiempo me gustaría agregar algo. Creo que sería bueno que vayamos poco a poco con las cosas, me refiero a que no la abrumemos con todo tan rápido; pero, al mismo tiempo, que se sienta integrada al grupo, que sepa que puede confiar en nosotros para lo que necesite.- le dije, y no pude evitar agregar:- Aunque por lo que vi en sus ojos no va a ser sencillo.

Emmett, quien había asentido de acuerdo con mis palabras, rápidamente su expresión seria cambio por una de sorpresa genuina. Eso me sorprendió.

-¿Sus ojos?- me pregunto con curiosidad, pero con una pizca de cautela.

-Si. Fue algo extraño…no mostraban ninguna emoción. Como su hubiera una pared que no dejara entrever nada- le respondí, recordando aquellos ojos.

-¿Lo notaste?- me pregunto, un poco sorprendido.

-Si, ¿Por qué?- le pregunte confundido.

El se quedo mirándome durante no se cuanto tiempo, hasta que sacudió su cabeza, como si estuviera saliendo de un transe.

-No, por nada- dijo finalmente.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola gente!<strong>

**Si, ya se: por fin llego Bella! Que les pareció el primer encuentro?**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo.**

**Nuevamente: dejen su opinión oprimiendo aquel hermoso botoncito que dice Review.**

**-Euge.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Summary: Bella es hermana de Emmett, y luego de un acontecimiento, ella se ha cerrado al mundo. Cuando Edward conoce a Isabella, ¿podrá el ayudarla a superar el trauma de su pasado?**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo IV<strong>

–Nos vemos, Angela -me despedí con una inclinación de cabeza, porque vi que la llamaron por el busca y tenía que irse.

–Adiós, Edward -dijo con una sonrisa mientras salía por la puerta.

Agarre la mochila y la chaqueta, y salí rápidamente luego de despedirme de Jared, Sophie y Luna que se encontraban en la sala de descanso. Por suerte hoy había sido un día bastante tranquilo, atendí a dos pequeños con varicela, una niña de cuatro con gripe y a un recién nacido con una infección de oído.

En el momento en el que puse un pie fuera del hospital, y me gire para dirigirme en dirección al estacionamiento, fui interceptado por una ya conocida –y molesta- persona.

Solté un suspiro de resignación al saber lo que venía.

–Hola, Eddie -saludo con su voz chillona, al mismo tiempo que batía las pestañas "coquetamente", aunque en realidad parecía que tenía una basura en el ojo.

–Hola, Lauren –dije escuetamente –. ¿Necesitas algo?

–Solamente quería venir a saludarte –dijo con voz empalagosa–. Aunque ahora que lo mencionas, quería preguntarte si…

El sonido de mi celular la interrumpió antes de que pudiera decir algo más.

Mire la pantalla: Emmett. Voy a comprarle un regalo por esto. Ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que Lauren me había hecho esa pregunta; sinceramente, esa chica no entendía la frase 'No me interesas'. Había intentado de todas, realmente TODAS las maneras posibles hacerle entender eso, y créanme, se sorprenderían de todas las formas en las que se puede decir 'No me interesas'.

–Lo lamento –_mentiroso _dijo una vocecita en mi cabeza–. Tengo que contesta, es importante. Adiós.

Salí de ahí lo más rápido que daban mis piernas. Seguramente la gente que me viera pensaría que me estaba persiguiendo el mismísimo diablo, aunque realmente, con Lauren la situación no era muy diferente considerando todo.

Atendí el teléfono cuando estuve cerca de mi auto.

– ¿Qué paso, Emm? -pregunte rápidamente. No le había mentido a Lauren cuando le dije que la llamada era importante. A esta hora Emmett estaba trabajando en el gimnasio, por lo que debía ser algo de suma importancia, ya que él nunca llamaba durante el trabajo.

–Hola, Edward –saludo-. Escucha, necesito que me hagas un favor.

–Claro, ¿Qué necesitas?

–Necesito que vayas a buscar a Bella a la academia de arte –pidió.

–Creí que Rosalie iría a buscarla –dije confundido.

–Si, ese era el plan, pero surgió un inconveniente. Una de las maestras tuvo apendicitis por lo que Rose se ofreció para cubrir su lugar durante el turno tarde hasta que pueda volver, ya que no consiguieron otro remplazo –me explicó–. Ella no va a poder salir hasta dentro de una hora, y yo no salgo hasta dentro de dos porque los albañiles se atrasaron y me tengo que quedar para supervisar las remodelaciones. Sé que acabas de salir y no quería molestarte, pero la duende y Jasper salieron y no quería arruinarles los planes. Por eso es que te lo estoy pidiendo, sabes que prefiero que Bella no viaje sola –continuo.

–Está bien, Emm. No hay problema –le asegure–, ¿A qué hora sale?

–Dentro de veinte minutos. Sé que no será un problema para ti, ya que el hospital esta cerca y tú conduces como un loco al que persigue la policía –bromeo.

–Muy divertido –rodé los ojos–. ¿Ella sabe que iré yo?

–Si, le mande un mensaje antes de llamarte –eso me confundió. Mi silencio lo debió haber hecho obvio, ya que Emmett agrego–. Sabía que aceptarías, eres demasiado amable para tu propio bien, Eddie –se rio, y yo gruñí por el estúpido apodo–. Agarra algo para anotar que te doy su número, por si las dudas.

Tome lápiz y papel de la mochila, y anote el número rápidamente.

Me subí al _Volvo _y arranque luego de dejar la mochila y la chaqueta en el asiento trasero.

El viaje fue relativamente corto, y al mirar el reloj, note que llegue con cinco minutos de sobra. Tal vez Emmett tenía razón.

Me baje del auto y me apoye sobre él mientras esperaba a que Bella saliera.

Ante mí se encontraba la academia de arte más prestigiosa de todo Phoenix: Midnight Sun College. Era una construcción de tres pisos, cada uno de ellos poseía amplias ventanas rectangulares que debía dejar entrar una buena cantidad de luz solar. La fachada estaba pintada de color crema y sobre las puertas de vidrio se realzaba un cartel con el nombre de la institución con delicadas letras doradas.

Los minutos pasaron, y varias personas comenzaron a salir por las puertas, pero Bella no era una de ellas. Pasados diez minutos, comencé a recibir miradas curiosas y estuve a punto de llamarla a su celular, pero no fue necesario, ya que en ese preciso momento, Bella atravesó las puertas.

Miro alrededor y me pudo ubicar rápidamente, por lo que se encamino a mi lado.

–Hola, Bella –salude con una sonrisa.

–Edward –asintió en mi dirección sin mirarme fijamente.

Abrí la puerta del lado del pasajero para que entrara, cosa que hizo sin decir ni una palabra o dedicarme una mirada. Recuerdo que la primera vez que lo hice se sorprendió, pero ahora ya lo tenía asimilado. Si, muchos dirían que estoy "chapado a la antigua", pero mi madre me había educado para que fuera un caballero.

El viaje hacia la casa de Emmett y Rosalie fue silencioso. Pero contrariamente a los que muchos podrían pensar, no fue uno de aquellos silencios en los que sientes la necesidad de decir algo antes de que tu cabeza explote; sino que era lo opuesto. Era un silencio cómodo, relajante. No había necesidad de llenarlo con palabras, sabía que si Belle necesitaba algo me lo diría.

Estacione frente de la casa y baje para abrirle la puerta a Bella. Al bajar, ella se quedo mirando sus manos intensamente durante no se cuanto tiempo, hasta que finalmente hablo.

– ¿Te gustaría pasar? –preguntó.

Eso me desconcertó. A pesar de que habíamos hecho avances, nuestro último encuentro había sido… extraño.

_Estábamos nuevamente en casa de Emm y Rose. Era sábado, y según las palabras de Alice: 'Los fines de semana se hicieron para descansar'. Esto había causado que, desde que nos conocimos, los sábados y domingos hiciéramos lo posible para despejar nuestras agendas y pasábamos el rato todos juntos._

_Habíamos jugado un partido de futbol de dos contra uno: Jasper y yo contra Emmett, solamente digamos que Emmett no es un muy bien perdedor._

_Ahora nos encontrábamos en el patio trasero de la casa esperando a que la comida estuviera lista._

_Jasper y Emmett se habían estado peleando sobre quién sería el que prepararía la parrillada, hasta que finalmente Rosalie les grito que se callaran, actuaran respecto a su edad y que lo hicieran ambos. Uno pensaría que después de discutir por lo mismo durante años, no lo haría más; pero no. Ellos lo discutían cada vez que nos juntábamos._

_Las chicas se encontraban sentadas en dos de las reposeras tomando sol y leyendo unas revistas, comentando algo sobre su último viaje al centro comercial._

_Yo había decidido recostarme cerca del árbol que había en el jardín para tener un poco de sombra. Estaba decidido a relajarme un poco, ya que había tenido una semana algo complicada y embarazosa. Lo único que voy a decir, es que de ahora en adelante siempre voy a revisar que la puerta siempre tenga puesta la traba cuando me cambio._

– _¡Ey! ¡Edward! –me llamaron los chicos. Bueno, en realidad me estaban gritando. Al parecer me había quedado sumido en mis pensamientos demasiado tiempo._

_Me puse de pie y me dirigí hacia ellos._

– _¡Al fin! Estabas tan quieto que estuve tentado a tirarte la espátula por la cabeza –me dijo Emmett._

– _¿Enserio? ¿Qué fue lo que te detuvo? –le pregunte divertido._

–_Jasper. Dijo que si te tiraba la espátula, y esta te lastimaba, se iba a llenar de sangre y/o tierra, y no íbamos a poder terminar de cocinar –explico seriamente._

–_Oh, bueno. Gracias, Jasper. Fue muy considerado de tu parte –le dije mientras ponía los ojos en blanco._

_Ellos, demostrando los buenos amigos que eran, se largaron a reír ante la expresión de mi rostro, y después de unos segundos yo me les uní._

–_No, enserio. ¿Puedes ir adentro a buscar a Bella? La comida esta casi lista –me pidió Emmett cuando nos calmamos._

–_Claro._

_Me dirigí rápidamente hacia los ventanales que daban acceso a la casa. No sabía en qué parte de la casa se encontraba Bella, por lo que tendría que buscarla. Las ventanas se encontraban al lado de la cocina, por lo que pase por ahí primero: Nada. Fui al comedor: nada. En la sala de estar: nada. Antes de que pudiera comenzar a frústrame, subí las escalaras hasta el primer piso. Me encamine a la habitación de Bella, que antes era la vieja habitación para invitados._

_Toque la puerta suavemente._

– _¿Bella? –la llame._

_Espere unos momentos antes de que escuche un suave: –Pase._

_Gire la manija y entre en la habitación. Las chicas realmente se habían pasado._

_Las paredes estaban pintadas de color lila con algunos diseños de flores en color morado al lado de la cama que se encontraba a mi derecha con unas sabanas color lila; y más cerca de la pared del fondo, estaba el armario. En la pared del fondo, se encontraba un escritorio de vidrio, muy moderno, encima de este se encontraba una portátil, una lámpara y dos libros, y la silla que lo acompañaba era negra con algunos detalles en morado. Del lado izquierdo, en la esquina, había una guitarra acústica de color negra que en la esquina tenia escrito 'Bells' rodeado por unas pequeñas flores plateadas; luego se encontraba una puerta, que supuse que daba al baño; y finalmente, había un gran estante lleno de libros que casi llegaba al techo._

_Bella se encontraba junto a este último. Estaba subida a un pequeño banco para alcanzar uno de los libros que se encontraba más arriba._

–_La comida esta lista –le avise._

–_Bajare en un… –pero no pudo terminar, ya que en ese momento su pie se resbalo en la superficie del banquillo. Actué automáticamente. Me impulse rápidamente hacia adelante, para atraparla por la cintura._

_Al voltearla pude notar que tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, seguramente esperando la caída, cosa que –por suerte- pude evitar._

–_Ya puedes abrir los ojos, Bella –le dije suavemente._

_Lentamente, ella lo hizo. Sus ojos seguían siendo igual de inexpresivos que cuando la conocí, pero esta vez había algo diferente, no podía identificar que era, pero ahí estaba. No aparte mi mirada de sus ojos, no podía. Quería entender que era eso que había aparecido tan súbitamente._

– _¿Edward? ¿Bella? ¿Dónde están? _

_La voz de Jasper me trajo de regreso a la realidad. _

_Ayude a Bella a ponerse de pie y me aparte de ella rápidamente. Habíamos estado en esa posición más tiempo del que había pensado. Al mirarla nuevamente, ella ya no me miraba a mí, sino que tenia la mirada enfocada en el suelo y su ceño estaba fruncido._

– _¡Ya bajamos, Jasper! – le grite._

_-¡Ok! ¡Apúrense que se va a enfriar y Emmett se va a comer todo! –me respondió._

– _¿Vamos? –le pregunté._

_Solamente asintió, antes de girarse y abandonar la habitación._

Eso ocurrió hace cuatro días, y no la había visto desde entonces. Comprenderán porque me encontraba sorprendido. Era algo inesperado.

Me tomo unos momentos recuperar el habla.

–Claro.

Llegamos al umbral de la puerta, y le indique con un movimiento que ella pasara primero. Nos recibieron los ladridos alegres de Sky.

Con Bella fuimos hasta el salón de estar, donde dejamos las mochilas y nos sentamos en el sofá. Inmediatamente, Sky fue hacia Bella reclamándole atención. Desde que el cachorrito había visto a Bella se había encariñado con ella, y por la manera en que ella estaba jugando con él, se podía decir que ella también se había encariñado con él.

Nos quedamos en un silencio cómodo cuando Sky se fue.

– ¿Te molesta si reviso unas cosas de la universidad? –le pregunté.

Ella negó suavemente con la cabeza.

Alcance mi mochila y busque unos papeles en los que había anotado algunas cosas sobre los últimos pacientes que habíamos atendido, ya que una de las tareas era hacer un ensayo sobre lo observado en los pacientes, que síntomas presentaban y cuál fue el diagnostico.

– ¿Tocas el piano? –me pregunto Bella sacándome de mis cavilaciones.

Me gire para mirarla, y vi que tenía en la mano la libreta donde anotaba mis composiciones –que había sacado mientras buscaba los papeles-.

–Si, mi madre me enseño cuando era un niño –le dije con una sonrisa.

–A mi me enseño mi abuela cuando tenía seis años –me informo suavemente, con una expresión indescifrable.

– ¿Enserio?

–Si. Lo había intentado con Emmett primero, pero él no tenía la paciencia suficiente como para aprender a tocar un instrumento tan complicado como el piano, por lo que se rindió sabiendo que Emmett terminaría golpeado el piano –comento con la mirada perdida. No pude evitar soltar una risita ante aquello.

– ¿Entonces lo intento contigo? –le pregunte con curiosidad.

–Si, decía que yo era una persona mucho más tranquila y que le recordaba a ella cuando tenía su edad –respondió.

–Al parecer lo consiguió contigo.

–Ella se puso muy contenta por ello, aun más cuando decidí seguir aprendiendo por mi cuenta. Siempre estaré agradecida de que me enseñara –me dijo mirándome por primera vez desde que entramos.

La conversación que acabábamos de tener me había dejado algo atontado. Por primera vez desde que la conozco, la había escuchado hablar con sentimiento en su voz, se notaba la gratitud y un toque de melancolía; el último era normal porque Emmett me había contado que la abuela de ellos había muerto cuando Bella tenía doce y el diecisiete.

Emm y Rose llegaron unas horas después, y me invitaron a quedarme a cenar. Decline cortésmente, alegando que tenia cosas pendientes que hacer, pero en realidad tenía solo una cosa que llenaba mi mente: hoy Bella había salido aunque sea por un momento de su caparazón, y si era sincero conmigo mismo, no me importaría que pasara de nuevo.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado!<strong>

**Me merezco un review?**

**-Euge.**


End file.
